


[Podfic] Captive Prince tumblr ficlet 35 - Laurent time travels

by greedy_dancer



Series: Captive Prince podfics, written by Fahye [8]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: Fahye's ficlet, read aloud.Only the fact that Laurent has spent a long time ruthlessly training himself to hide his inner workings allows him to remain still and silent, as he opens his eyes and realises where,when, he has ended up.





	[Podfic] Captive Prince tumblr ficlet 35 - Laurent time travels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FumblesMcStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumblesMcStupid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Captive Prince tumblr ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165859) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye). 



  
cove art by: me

Length: 0:07:01  
Downloads: [MP3](http://bit.ly/2QeE8yX) (click to stream, right-click to save) | [Podbook](http://bit.ly/2LEEWMS)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the #ITPE mods for all their hard work and to the writer for having Blanket Permission to podfic! I'd love to hear from you if you enjoyed this :)


End file.
